The preparation and use of porous adsorbent solids, impregnated with oxidizing compounds such as permanganate of lithium, sodium, potassium, silver, magnesium or calcium for the removal of undesirable vapors and gases is widely known in the art.
However, there is a need to improve the properties and capacity of the state-of-the-art adsorbent compositions and products using such compositions, for example, air filters.